


Strange Yet Magical Events Part IV

by DevilDragon8, LadySongBird16



Series: Strange Yet Magical Events [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDragon8/pseuds/DevilDragon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySongBird16/pseuds/LadySongBird16
Summary: The fourth year at Hogwarts is approaching. The Elementals are getting stronger, but they're feeling less and less content with the changes around them. Only this time Harry's in even greater danger than before. Will they be able to help him this time? I don't own anything except the OCs. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So DevilDragon8 and I present to you the next part of the series. Sorry, this is taking forever, it's all on me. Also, for those of you who were wondering where Chelsea's unique ability mentioned in the last chapter of the previous story came from, it is loosely based on the Acute Yoki Sensing ability that Clare has in the Claymore anime and manga. I'm only going to stay this once and just once from now on; Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was just another summer day for the Elementals. Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy were training, just like they have been for the majority of the summer. Chelsea and Amelia were walking back from the grocery store. Since the others were training more than them, they have been running most of the errands.

"I still can't believe that we have these abilities," Chelsea said.

"I know," Amelia replied. "We're getting stronger every day though, just like Grandpa said."

"Yeah, I mean I can't feel movement from a far enough distance yet, but I can still feel every movement you guys make," Chelsea stated.

"Doesn't it ever get too much for you?" Amelia asked.

"Sometimes," Chelsea admitted. "Grandpa's training is helping a lot though. What about the super senses; doesn't the hearing ever get too much for you?"

"At first it was, " Amelia declared. "Grandpa's training has helped me too though. I'm learning to focus on where I want to hear and see, and what I want to taste, feel, and smell. I think I see Samantha coming this way right now."

On cue Samantha fell on the ground, rolling a few feet in front of them before getting right back on her feet and speeding back toward the beach.

"Man she's fast," Chelsea stated.

"How long do you think they've been going at it?" Amelia asked.

"I think an hour, that's how long we were gone," Chelsea replied.

"Was it?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, " Chelsea said. "We spent like ten minutes arguing over what kind of meat to get, remember?"

"Oh, come on that's not fair," Amelia said. "You know I don't eat meat."

"Well the rest of us are not going to just stop eating meat," Chelsea replied.

"Well you should," Amelia interjected. "Samantha's a damn carnivore!"

"I'm not saying she isn't," Chelsea said defensively. "She'll never be a vegetarian though."

Once Amelia and Chelsea got back to the house they unpacked the groceries and went outside where the others were.

"Haven't you guys had enough?" Chelsea asked.

"No, we've never had enough," Bethany stated. "You should know that by now."

Chelsea and Amelia just rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah, while you guys were gone we got a letter from Ron," Samantha said.

"What did it say?" Amelia asked.

"It said that he wants us to meet him at the Burrow tomorrow morning," Jimmy declared. "His dad's got some sort of surprise for all of us."

"You know, I hate surprises," Samantha replied.

"It's already late in the afternoon," Bethany stated. Plus, we're all out of floo powder. It will take us longer to get to the Burrow without magic."

"She's right. We should probably get going now." Amelia replied.

"Alright, come on, we have to pack up and tell the familiars," Samantha said.


	2. Journey To The Burrow

 

"You guys have to leave early again?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley has a surprise for all of us," Chelsea replied.

"I thought you all hated surprises?" Gollum said.

"We do," Samantha deadpanned. "Ron just wants us to come."

"So, I suppose you want us to head to Hogwarts earlier than usual again?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah, I wish we could just bring you guys with us, but you'd be too noticeable," Amelia stated.

"Alright, we'll head to Hogwarts," Skye said. "How are you all getting to the Burrow though?"

"Train and taxi," Jimmy replied. "The same way we get here every summer."

"Alright, just promise you'll be careful," Abhay stated.

"Don't worry," Bethany replied. "We'll be okay."

* * *

The train ride was quite long, but the Elementals didn't remember most of it because they fell asleep.

"Guys, what do you think the surprise is?" Bethany asked.

"I honestly don't know," Samantha replied.

"Knowing Mr. Weasley, it could be practically anything," Jimmy stated.

"He's got an excellent point," Amelia replied. 

* * *

The taxi ride to the Burrow wasn't as long, but Amelia, Chelsea, and Bethany still fell asleep again.

"Hey, girls, come on, wake up," Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Chelsea said sleepily.

"We're here," Samantha stated.

"Already?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied.

The Elementals paid the cab driver and started walking toward the large house.


	3. Wake Up Calls

So the Elementals made their way to the front door of the Burrow and were greeted by a joyful Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, children! How were your summers?" She greeted them with a hug.

The Elementals each hugged her back, despite the tiredness they still felt.

"They were nice," Amelia replied.

"You all look quite tired," Mrs. Weasley declared. "Did you children sleep at all?"

"Yes Mrs. Wealey, but on a train," Samantha replied. "We've been traveling since yesterday afternoon."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley went to open it, and the Elementals saw someone they haven't seen in three months.

"Hermione," they said in unison.

"Hi guys, " Hermione greeted. "It's good to see you all."

"So what is this surprise, Mrs. Weasley?" Chelsea asked.

"Now dearies, don't think that I'm going to spoil the surprise," Mrs. Weasley stated. "Would you all please wake up the others and tell them that breakfast is ready?" She asked.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," Bethany replied. "We'll get right to it."

* * *

Samantha, Bethany, and Hermione went to wake up Harry and Ron. Jimmy went to wake the twins, and Chelsea and Amelia went to wake up Ginny. When Samantha, Bethany, and Hermione got to Ron's room, they noticed Harry was moaning and thrashing around as if he were in pain. Seeing this, the girls went over to Harry's bed and began saying his name and trying to shake him awake.

"Harry! Harry? Harry!" They said trying to wake their distressed friend.

Harry finally woke up and reached for his glasses and looked at the girls.

"Are you all right Harry?" Bethany asked.

"Hermione, Bethany, Samantha, bad dream; when did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"Just now, you?" Hermione asked.

"Last night," Harry replied.

"Wake up, wake up Ronald!" Hermione said attempting to wake up Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said covering himself with his duvet.

"Honestly, get dressed, and don't go back to sleep," Hermione commanded. "Come on Ron; your mother says breakfast is ready."

Once she was gone, Ron attempted to go back to sleep, but Samantha saw this and went over and kicked at the bed, causing Ron to wake back up.

"Seriously, wake up now," Samantha commanded. 

* * *

The Elementals met up with each other in the hallway.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Amelia asked Samantha and Bethany.

"Some, but Harry claims to have had a bad dream," Bethany replied.

"That can't be good," Jimmy stated.

"Great," Samantha deadpanned. "The school year hasn't even started yet, and I already have a bad feeling. Anyway, did you two wake up Ginny, and Jimmy did you wake up the twins?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "Surprisingly they're easier to deal with early in the morning."

"And Ginny's not that hard to wake up," Chelsea stated.

"Don't you think we should wake up Percy too?" Bethany asked.

"I think I should probably do that," Amelia said.

Chelsea and Samantha gave her both a glare.

"You two could stand outside the door if that will make you feel better," Amelia added.

"Well Samantha, you have super speed, and I can sense movement," Chelsea confirmed. "I think we'll both be able to do something if they try to do anything funny."

"Alright," Samantha replied.

* * *

"Do you sense any movement?" Samantha asked as they listened outside the door of Percy's room.

"Just Amelia's," Chelsea replied.

(Inside Percy's Room)

"Percy, wake up," Amelia said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Now Percy, being a bit of the light sleeper, woke up right away and was a bit shocked to find his girlfriend sitting on his bed.

"Amelia, not that I'm not happy to see you love, but what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"We got a letter from Ron saying that your dad has a surprise he wanted to share with us," Amelia explained. "So we've been traveling since yesterday afternoon to get her. Your mum asked us to wake you all up."

"Well, then this is a delightful surprise," Percy said kissing his girlfriend.

"Anyway, you should probably get dressed," Amelia said. "Your mum says breakfast is ready."

Amelia got up to leave. Percy stopped her by grabbing hold of her hand.

"Are you sure you can't stay here with me a little longer?" Percy asked.

"Not a good idea," Amelia stated.

"Are Samantha and Jimmy outside the door?" Percy asked.

"Samantha and Chelsea, but still, you get what I mean," Amelia replied.

"Okay, I'll just see you downstairs in a few minutes then?" Percy asked.

Amelia gave her boyfriend a smile and a nod before kissing him and heading out of the room.

When she got out there, Samantha and Chelsea were looking at her strangely.

"I told you nothing unusual would happen," she said before heading down the stairs.

Samantha and Chelsea just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed Amelia downstairs. 


	4. Portkeys

After breakfast, everyone gathered most of their things and followed Mr. Weasley into the woods. Now no one knew where they were going.

"Seriously Ron, where are we going?" Jimmy asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," Ron declared. "Hey, Dad, where exactly are we going?"

"I haven't the foggiest, keep up everyone." Mr. Weasley replied.

Mr. Weasley led them farther into the woods where they saw a middle-aged man.

"Ah, Arthur, it's about time you got here," he said.

"Sorry Amos, a bit of us had a sleepy start this morning," Mr. Weasley stated. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me at the ministry." Mr. Weasley said introducing the middle-aged man.

Then they saw a boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, probably around Percy's age jump down from one of the trees.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric; am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir," He replied shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

Ginny, Hermione, Chelsea, and even Amelia looked at each other with the "Oh my God he's cute" look.

"Looks like you have a little competition there Perce," Fred stated.

Percy gave the twins a deadly cold glare. Amelia grabbed hold of his hand, trying to convince her boyfriend that she had no interest in Cedric.

Samantha, Chelsea, and Bethany just rolled their eyes.  **(AN: I know Percy wasn't in this movie, but in the book he goes to the World Cup with them and seeing how he's Amelia's boyfriend, we decided to put him in this part of the story).**

A few minutes later they all came to a hill with an old looking boot in the middle of it.

"Grab hold everyone," Mr. Diggory said.

"What is this thing?" Amelia asked.

"Why are we all standing around that mucky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That's no ordinary mucky old boot," Fred replied.

"It's a portkey," George added.

"A portkey, what's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"One three everybody, one, two…." Mr. Diggory counted.

The Elementals grabbed on quickly.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said noticing Harry had not yet grabbed hold of the portkey.

"Three!" Mr. Diggory shouted and soon everybody was spinning around in what felt like another dimension.

"Let go, kids," Mr. Weasley said.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Let go," Mr. Weasley repeated.

So The Elementals, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and the twins all let go and the next thing they knew they were screaming and falling. After what felt like a minute or two, they hit the ground.

"Ooow, that hurt," Bethany said.

"Pain, so much of it," Chelsea said.

Everyone looked to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric all floating down toward them.

" _Well, that's just unfair," Samantha thought._

"I'll bet that cleared up your sinuses," Mr. Diggory joked.

So Everybody got up, and as they walked down the hill, they couldn't believe what they saw. There was a whole cluster of tents and millions of people all dressed in different colors and festive music being played.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup," Mr. Weasley said to everyone.

As they walked through the assembly of tents, everyone looked amazed at the cultural clusters around them. Once they stopped at a particular tent, Mr. Diggory and Cedric left and said that they would see everyone else later.

"Home sweet home," Mr. Weasley said as they entered the tent.

Harry and the Elementals just looked at each other, very confused about what Mr. Weasley meant.

Once they entered the tent though, they were surprised that the inside of the tent looked almost like an ordinary home. It had bunk beds for everyone, a small living room area, even a little kitchen.

"I love magic," Harry stated.

"Well, this should be fun," Chelsea claimed. 


End file.
